The invention pertains to gas sensors. Particularly, it pertains to nanotube sensors.
Certain attempts have been made to use nanotube for gas sensing. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/100,440, filed Mar. 18, 2002 and entitled, “Carbon Nanotube Sensor,” is hereby incorporated by reference.